It is known to make micromechanical components by anisotropically etching a silicon wafer, whereby the micromechanical components must be aligned relative to the orientation of the silicon wafer crystals. The alignment relative to the crystal structure is accomplished by means of a flattened side, the so-called flat, of the otherwise circular wafer, the flat being normally provided by the manufacturer at an angular precision of one degree. This angular precision of one degree is sufficient for the manufacture of most electronic components made from silicon. Wafers with an angular precision of the flat better than one degree are available at a higher price.